


Beauty in the Eyes of the Rick

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beautiful, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You’re wearing a face mask and Rick sees you at your least made up.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Beauty in the Eyes of the Rick

* * *

The water was pouring down the sink as you were splashing your face clean of your favorite cleanser. You had a long day and were in the middle of your skin routine. Looking in the mirror, seeing your bare face, you were aware that you didn’t have the best skin. As an adult, you still were prone to breakouts like any other teenager. Makeup was fun to wear when going out but when you were alone, it wasn’t your thing. Plus, you were always paranoid that your skin would be damaged even more if you were to wear too much. So badly, you wished you were considered the model type, but alas, biology wasn’t always so kind. You were almost done with your routine. 

Grabbing a tube of a brand new face mask, you had carefully applied it all over your face, covering it with a green goo. By the time you were done, you had looked more like the Wicked Witch of the West. But the cool, minty scent of the mask was relaxing for you. While you were waiting for it so set into your skin, you went to your kitchen to set some tea on for you to drink once the temperature was cool enough. You had nothing planned for the rest of the night, so it was nice to just take some time to care for yourself.

You heard the sound of a familiar portal in your living room. Immediately, you knew who it was. While you weren’t unhappy for Rick to show up unannounced, you were a little embarrassed you were currently had a green face, with your hair up in a messy bun and frumpy yet comfy pajamas. Not the first look you’d go for when seeing your man. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind it.

“Baaabe?” you heard him call you. You walked into your living room, with a friendly smile on your currently green face as you greeted him.

“Hi Rick!” 

One look at you he was amused at how comfortable you looked.

“Woah! L-l-looks like an alien took over my girl’s house.” he joked snickering.

“Ha ha. I just put on my face mask.” you told him. “It helps with my complexion.” you explained.

“Y-y-y-your complexion is fine.” Rick told you almost disinterested.

“Are you kidding me? Have you _seen_ my skin?” you asked in disbelief.

“Uhh, I’ve seen _all_ of you. There’s nothing wrong with your face.” He said bluntly. It was comical to him how you were complaining about your looks.

“Rick, I get breakouts all the time! You just don’t see them cause it’s usually covered in makeup.” you said so matter of fact. It was true. You usually wore makeup around other people to avoid feeling more insecure about your little dilemma. You sometimes worried that Rick would be disgusted by it.

“Well, I bet it doesn’t look nearly as bad as you think. I’ve seen a _looot_ of sick shit out there.” He said. It didn’t make you feel much better about it though. It was a deep thing you’ve been self-conscious about since you had reached puberty.

“Is uhh, is it relaxing?” he asked curiously. You were a little surprised by his question, but you were more than happy to answer.

“Umm..yeah! It helps me unwind a little and gives me a little self-care…” you said with a slightly nervous smile.

“Cause I’ve seen Summer use these kind of masks and creams and all that, and I guess I assumed it was more of a chick thing.” Rick said.

You weren’t surprised that his granddaughter was into skin care too. She was at that age where girls tend to invest more into their appearance. It never really was a common thing for guys to do, not that they weren’t allowed to. You suddenly got an idea.

“Wanna try it?” you asked Rick.

“Sure, why not?” he answered back with a shrug. He knew it was no big deal. And you were more than happy to assist. 

Leading him into the bathroom, you had let him take a sit on the toilet lid. You took a wet washcloth filled with your cleanser to wash his face, wiping away any grime and dirt of the day. “It’s best to apply it on a clean face,” you explained to him. Rick hummed in response, not complaining. He closed eyes as you rinsed his face and had patted his face dry with a fluffy towel. For the second time today, you opened the tube of your special face mask. Applying a generous amount into your palm, you gently applied it on his face. Starting with his forehead, to his nose, then moving towards both his cheeks. In the bright lights of your bathroom, you were able to take in every detail of Rick’s. Wrinkled eyes, both closed, you could see the bags under them much more clearly. His thin mouth curled ever so slightly in a smile. He seemed to enjoy the feeling. Covering his chin, you were completing his impromptu facial. When you were done, he stood up to look into the mirror, amused at what he saw as you washed the excess product off your hands.

“How long do I have to keep this stuff on?” He asked as he was inspecting the temporary look.

“About ten to fifteen minutes.” You informed him. “Sometimes I leave it on a little longer to make sure it really absorbs in the skin.” you added.

“Well, I have been here for a while sooo, I think it’s time you wash it off your face.” He suggested. 

He was right. He was here for a good amount of time. You’d have to remove the mask in front of him. It was a little nerve wracking for you to have a completely bare face in front of him.

“Yeah…” you agreed, hesitantly. Rick saw in your expression that you were a little scared. He thought of a little solution. 

“How about umm…I can do it for you…” he suggested to you.

You turned to look at him. It was very surprising to you that he would offer to help you. And he had sounded considerate about it. You realized he sensed your worry. So, you decided to trust him with this.

“O-okay,” you stuttered, giving him your permission. You watched him grab the washcloth to place it under the faucet to dampen it with warm water. Then with gentle hands, he placed one behind your head as the other had glided the cloth over one cheek. You just looked into his eyes as he wiped it off. He took his time to make sure every residue of the mask washed off your face and started to see what was truly underneath. Your now flushed out cheeks with slight imperfections, your nose which had wide pores. The cloth reached your chin which had a small breakout. He was almost done and looked into your eyes which had been inflicted with dark circles. Rick simply smiled at your natural self being let out. 

“There’s my girl.” he muttered.

Giving you a soft kiss on your forehead, he admired you au-natural. Looking you straight in your eyes, he softly said his true thoughts to you.

“You’re _beautiful_ , baby.” 

Your heart started beating a bit faster at his words, you fell into his chest, and wrapped your arms around his middle. Feeling his warm body, your eyes closed in bliss. He returned your affection and wrapped his arms around you, stroking your hair. Insecurities would plague your mind, but Rick would not lie. Not over something he would consider trivial. Three simple words brought you out of that fear, relieving you of your previous worries. 

You may have not looked like an exotic beauty, but the man you sincerely loved with all his imperfections, loved every part of you too. It was all you needed to truly feel beautiful.

❤


End file.
